Total Drama Hetalia
by xjapan
Summary: 1 isla 22 concursantes 1 millón de dolares después de tanto tiempo el reality mas alocado y retorcido del mundo vuelve con una nueva anfitriona la aventura continua ¿quien sera el ganador? Para el reto "survival game del foro yo amo hetalia y tu
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama Hetalia

One shot

Hola ¿como están espero que bien bueno este fic esta basado en la serie Isla del Drama y un poco del reality mexicano La isla espero les guste

El presente one shot participa en el reto " Survival Game" del foro " Yo amo hetalia ¿y tu?"

— Crhis McClane habia sido demandado por todo lo que tiene por lo cual desaparecio del mapa ahora el programa quedo a cargo mio , si ahora yo Matilde Kholer estaré a cargo de este programa , claro que haré unos cuantos cambios a este campamento tan de la temporada pasada en fin 22 concursantes pasaran los proximos 80 dias en el campamento Wawanaka donde tendran que sobrevivir a grandes retos por ¡ un millon de dolares ! Preparence que ya comienza la aventura en ¡ Isla del Drama!

...

Una vez que volvieron a cámara Matilde se preparo para recibir al primer concursante un Italiano de nombre Feliciano Vargas

— ciao bella ¿ este es el campamento?

— sip aqui es bienvenido a la aventura Feliciano

— gratze

— aqui viene la segunda participante Monika Bieldmiths de Alemania

La alemana bajo del barco y miro el campamento — yo no firme para esto

— de hecho si lo hiciste — le mostro un contrato el cual la alemana rompio—¿ sabes que es lo bueno de los abogados ? Que sacan montones y montones de copias — la alemana la quemo con la mirada y se reunio con su compañero — bien aqui viene el tercer concursante Lovino Vargas

— ciao bella crei que seria un jodido desastre

— hice un par de cambios reunete con tus compañeros

— ciao Fratello

— ciao ¡chigui! ¿que hace la marimacho patatas aquí?

— a mi me da gusto verte también Lovino — notece el sarcasmo

—*suspiro* bueno aquí esta la cuarta participante

— kesesesese Julchen Bieldmitsh debe ser un gran placer conocerme

— amm si claro reunete con tus compañeros — la otra alemana se reunió con su hermana y los hermanos Vargas — el quinto participante es Kiku Honda de Japón

— konishiwa responderé a cada pregunta con un no y tomare las medidas necesarias

— amm bien puedes reunirte con el resto , la siguiente concursante es Lucía Rivera

— hola es un gusto — la chica se presento amablemente con todos en especial con un sonrojado japones

— la siguiente es ... *gulp* Anya Braginskaya de Rusia — dijo al ver a la rusa con una enorme sonrisa

— privet da ¿quieres ser uno conmigo?

— hem no gracias , siguiente concursante es Alfred F Jones

Por un segundo el americano se tropeso pero se levanto tranquilamente y se presento con los demas al poco tiempo fueron llegando mas campistas Alice Kirkland una inglesa algo malhumorada Francis Bonnefoy un frances algo romantico pero pervertido , Yao Wang un joven de origen chino bastante responsable acompañado de su hermano menor Shun un muchacho muy inteligente pero tambien bastante distraido , de ahi llego Isabel una chica iberica muy alegre y amistosa seguida de Ethan un joven belga tambien bastante alegre seguido de el llego Leila una joven de Seychelles bastante amistosa seguida de otra chica Guiselle hermana de Francis una joven algo seria dentro de poco tiempo llego Roderish un joven austriaco bastante serio y estirado seguida de el llegó Elizabeta una chica húngara algo ruda a los diez minutos llegó el último grupo Yekaterina de Ucrania Nikolai de Bielorusia y Soo Jin de Corea del sur

Después de la foto oficial Mathilde les explico a los concursantes las reglas del juego — bien campistas les explicaré las reglas de esto se formaran equipos de 11 personas cada uno cada semana se hará un pequeño desafío para decidir al ganador el ganador de cada desafío sera recompensado con privilegios y pasara a playa alta donde gozaran por una semana de comodidades el equipo perdedor pasara una semana en playa baja donde tendrán que arreglárselas solos además de que tendrán que competir entre ustedes por la inmunidad de uno solo y el resto ... Tendrán que pasar a la fogata donde se decidirá quien sale por medio de uno de estos — dijo mostrando malvaviscos — quien no reciba uno de estos deberá caminar por el muelle de la vergüenza, subir al bote de los perdedores y no podrá volver ¡ NUNCA , JAMAS! — dijo sería bien ahora formaré los equipos

Y los equipos quedaron así.

Topos gritones

1.- Feliciano

2.- Monika

3.-Kiku

4.-Lucía

5.-Lovino

6.- Leila

7.- Isabel

8.- Ethan

9 .- Roderrish

10.- Elizabeta

11.- Julchen

Bagres asesinos

1.- Alfred

2.- Anya

3.- Yao

4.- Shun

5.- Yekaterina

7 .- Alice

8.- Francis

9.- Guiselle

10.- Soo Jin

11.- Nikolai

Después de instalarse en donde se quedarían la primera semana antes de el desafío fueron a comer pero en poco tiempo llego Mathilde otra vez anunciando esto — campistas preparence porque dentro de poco comenzara su primer desafio

— ¿el primer desafio aru?

— hermano es nuestro primer desafio ¿que tan dificil puede ser?

Para cuando se reunieron se vieron en un alcantiliado y eso era solo el comienzo

Hola hasta aqui lo dejo depende de el tiempo y las reacciones si lo continuo espero les haya gustado nos leemos


	2. Chapter 2

Total Drama hetalia

Capitulo 2

Campistas no tan felices segunda parte

 _Hola, ¿Como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada antes de continuar el fic agradezco la respuesta inmediata de todos los lectores y participantes del reto iniciando por : Janavi, Gonzox kun, Milly Loca, ASKNB, Eagle Primece, Okinawa Yane, Mr Fluff esponjoso, y Yue Black in the Ai esperó les guste el capitulo de hoy_

 _..._

 _En en el capitulo anterior_

 _..._

 _22 participantes pasaran 80 días en el campamento Wawakana tratando de ganar un millón de dolares pasando las pruebas mas bizarras y hoy comienza su primer desafío_

 _..._

—oiga, señorita Kohler creo que nos falta uno en nuestro equipo — dijo Shun analizando la situación

— así es, ya puedes salir amigo — dijo la danesa llamando a un joven canadiense de aspecto dulce pero si fue el ultimo en llegar como invitado sorpresa fue por algo — conozcan a Mattew Williams, ganador de Drama Total Canadá

— hello , es un gusto conocerlos — dijo el canadiense amablemente

 _Confesionario : Bagres asesinos Alice Kirkland , 23 años Institutriz ,Londres Inglaterra_

— así que esta era la sorpresa bloddy hell

Mas tarde

— el desafío consiste en lo siguiente, de uno en uno irán saltando de este acantilado que esta a dos metros de altura hacia el río , pueden no hacerlo si quieren pero les restará puntos a su equipo — dijo la danesa mientras algunos la fulminaban con la mirada — bien topos gritones ustedes van primero

 _Confesionario : Topos gritones Lovino Vargas, 25 años chef , Roma Italia_

— ¡ya sabia que algo apestaba aquí maldición!

...

Lovino harto de tanta payada se arrojo al acantilado dando un punto a su equipo

— muy bien topos uno, bagres cero bagres ¿quien sigue?

— bueno no pierdo nada , — Matt se quito los anteojos y se arrojó al acantilado

Hasta ahora estaban empatados luego por parte de los topos gritones fue turno de Feliciano pero ...

— veee me rindo perdón me rindo

— eso fue... Algo patético ¿no? —pregunto Shun viendo la bizarra escena mientras observaba a Monika gritar algo en alemán

— patetiquisimo — le respondió Guiselle quien por cierto fue la segunda de su equipo en arrojarse

La siguiente en saltar fue Monika, que de por si estaba de malas con lo ocurrido con Feliciano fue peor su furia

 _Confesionario: Topos gritones, Monika Bieldmitsh, 23 años, amaestreadora de perros , Berlin Alemania_

— definitivamente Feliciano necesita disciplina

...

A los pocos minutos fueron saltando varios miembros mas hasta ahora iban Topos 4 Bagres 5 hasta que ...

— yo no pienso hacerlo — se quejo Roderrish

— ¿que pasa señorito podrido miedo?

— ya dejalo en paz Julchen

 _Confesionario: Topos gritones Roderrish Eldestein , 24 años, musico , Viena Austria_

— no pienso exponerme de esa manera yo no firme para esto

 _Confesionario : Topos gritones Julchen Bieldmitsh , 25 años, químico farmacéutica , Berlin Alemania_

— kesesesese el señorito es un gallina púa púa pua púa púa — dijo cacareando como gallina

...

Los topos parecían tener ciertas dificultades ya estaba por terminar el desafío cuando la buena racha de los bagres asesinos termino drásticamente debido a que Yao se lastimo la espalda y no pudo arrojarse aun asi tenían la victoria cuando el desafío termino pues el marcador termino así :

Topos 9 Bagres 10

Mas tarde

— bien, Bagres asesinos, muchas felicidades su recompensa los espera en playa alta y son completamente inmunes una semana

 _Confesiónario Bagres asesinos: Alfred F Jones, 19 años , doble de riesgo , Washington Estados unidos_

—¡ HA HA HA IN YOUR FACE TOPOS!

 _Confesionario Bagres asesinos : Yao Wang, 30 años ,Maestro de secundaria , Pekin China_

— no se porque aru pero no debemos confiarnos aru

...

— en cuanto a ustedes Topos gritones quiero ver sus patéticos traceros en playa baja y preparence para el desafío por el brazalete de salvación — dijo la danesa

 _Confesionario: Topos gritones , Lucía Rivera Carreiro , 19 años , estudiante de gastronomía Distrito Federal , México_

— *suspiro* ni modo a ganar el brazalete de salvación

...

Mas tarde

— El desafío consiste en lo siguiente armaran un pusle con las piezas que se encuentran en esos paneles , pero no crean que sera nada sencillo , — sonrió — ya que estarán encadenados de la mano izquierda y el pie izquierdo y así los encadenare

Y quedaron encadenados así:

Kiku Lucia

Feliciano Monika

Lovino Leila

Isabel Ethan

Roderish Elizabeta y Julchen

— ¡muy bien campistas, ¿listos?! — sonó el silbato y comenzó el desafío , la mayoría parecía desempeñarse bastante bien , bueno a excepción de los hermanos Vargas que a duras penas podían moverse , mientras Leila era paciente con Lovino Monika le gritaba a Feliciano afortunadamente no paso a mayores.

30 minutos después

—bueno ,Lucia, Kiku los felicito tienen el brazalete de salvación el resto los veo esta noche en la fogata

 _Confesionario: Topos gritones , Kiku Honda 19 años , estudiante de programación, Tokio Japón_

— vaya es extraño ... Pero es una sensación grata

...

En la noche

...

— muy bien topos,las reglas son las reglas Kiku , Lucía ustedes ya están a salvo por esta semana ahora iré repartiendo los malvaviscos , Isabel , Ethan , Leila, Lovino, Monika, Julchen, Elizabeta, ... Feliciano , Roderish para uno de ustedes su historia en drama total mundial ah terminado... — los miro seria ...— uno de ustedes deberá tomar sus pertenencias , caminar por el muelle de la vergüenza subir al bote de los perdedores y no podrá volver ¡ nunca , jamás! Y el ultimo malvavisco es para...

— bien ya me voy — dijo Roderish

— ¡ hey vuelve aquí arruinas el suspenso! Pos este , bien el último malvavisco es... Tuyo Feliciano, Roderish lo siento eres el primer eliminado de Drama total

— bien , ya me quería ir de todos modos

 _Roderish Eldestein_

 _24 años_

 _Musico_

 _Viena Austria_

 _Días 1_

 _Puesto 22_

— bueno quedan 21 , ¿lograran Julchen y Elizabeta limar asperezas? ¿ como les ira en playa baja? , No se pierdan estas y muchas mas interrogantes la próxima vez en Isla... Del ... Drama

 _Hasta aquí lo dejo acepto sugerencias de desafíos y expulsiones nos leemos en el siguiente_


	3. Chapter 3

_Total Drama Hetalia_

 _Capitulo 3_

 _Insomnio_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien , bueno primero que nada agradezco a Javani espero haberlo dicho bien esta vez Eagle Primece. y Milly Loca por el apoyo y sugerencias espero les guste_

 _..._

 _La última vez en isla del Drama las cosas se pusieron un poco tensas entre los topos gritones quienes lo pasaron un poco mal en el juego de salvación al final Kiku Honda y Lucia Rivera se quedaron con el brazalete de salvación y Roderish dijo adiós ¿como les ira en playa baja? ¿quien sera el siguiente en salir ? Descubranlo hoy en Isla del drama_

...

Playa alta Bagres asesinos

—¡ HA HA HA !

—¿ quieres callarte Bloddy hell?

— comon estamos en la cima

— daze estamos al menos una semana mas

— en eso Jin tiene razón no debemos confiarnos

 _Confesiónario Bagres asesinos: Nikolai Arlovski 20 años fotógrafo Minsk Bielorusia_

— eso no sera sencillo convivir con gente tan ruidosa es algo desagradable

...

—¿ que estas haciendo aru? — preguntó Yao al ver a su hermano menor con algunas mantas y algunos bocadillos

— hermano siento algo de empatia por los topos no se porque pero yo creo que no esta bien lo que hizo Alfred

— espero que sepas lo que haces aru

—yo puedo ayudarte amigo — dijo Matt con tranquilidad

— xie xie— dijo agradeciéndole

 _Confesionario Bagres asesinos: Mattew Williams 20 años jugador de Hokey Otawa Canadá_

— digamos que haría cualquier cosa por ganar y si tengo que hacer una alianza con el mas joven del equipo lo haré

...

Playa baja topos gritones

—¡ todo es tu culpa alemana narcisista !

— ¿mi culpa o del señorito podrido machorra?

—¿ como me llamaste ?

— machorra

 _Confesionario Topos gritones : Elizabeta Hevendari 23 años entrenadora de box Budapest Hungria_

— quien debió irse es ella solo causa problemas

...

Al día siguiente

Mathilde saco un alta voz eran como las 12 de la madrugada todos dormían o eso trataban de hacer cuando lo encendió y grito esto —¡ CAMPISTAS BUENAS NOCHES COMENZARA SU SEGUNDO DESAFIO !

Todos obviamente la miraron con molestia ¿a quien se le ocurría hacer un desafío a estas horas de la noche ? A ella claro esta

— buenas noches campistas el desafío es muy simple la idea es que pasen prácticamente mas horas sin dormir quienes lo consigan lograran puntos para su equipo

— esto debe ser una broma maldicion

— no creó poder lograrlo

 _Confesionario : Topos gritones: Isabel Fernández Carreiro Maestra de kinder 22 años Madrid España_

— toda una noche sin dormir es horrible

...

Y así comenzó el tedioso desafío de insomnio como era de esperarse los hermanos Vargas fueron los primeros en quedarse dormidos mientras los otros se ayudaban ya sea atrás vez de Netflix café leer u otras cosas

Topos gritones :

Monika y Julchen entrenaban aunque aun se preguntaban quienes habían dejado la comida y las sabanas en la playa Elizabeta leía un libro Isabel conversaba con Ethan tratando de no quedarse dormida Kiku y Lucia hacían lo mismo

Bagres asesinos:

Los bagres tenían mas originalidad bueno o al menos eso aparentaban Alfred y Matt jugaban videojuegos o más bien Matt hacia quedar en ridículo a Alfred, Yao le enseñaba a Anya el taichi o al menos hacían el intento Francis y Alice discutían por no se que Jin estaba con Nikolai y Yeka tratando de componer mientras Shun y Guiselle jugaban pokar llevaban dos horas sin llegar a un ganador

Al día siguiente

Shun fue el ultimo en quedarse dormido digamos que por la escuela en la que estudiaba estaba acostumbrado a prácticamente no dormir cosa que le traía problemas con Yao pero esta vez se la paso pues le dio la victoria a su equipo

— felicidades Bagres asesinos su recompensa los espera en playa alta en cuanto a ustedes topos gritones nuevamente están en riego descansen ya que deben prepararse para el desafío por el brazalete de salvación

Mas tarde

— chigui, uno de ustedes jodidos ladrones tiene mi radio y exijo que me lo den! — exigió el italiano enfurecido

— nadie tiene nada Lovino deberías calmarte — le dijo Ethan tratando de calmarlo

 _Confesionario Topos gritones : Ethan Sondervan 23 años organizador de eventos Brucelas Bélgica_

—Lovino debería tomar clases de control de la ira

...

— topos gritones nuevamente están en la cuerda floja bienvenidos al desafío por el brazalete de salvación el brazalete se encuentra en una de estas cajas pero la llave se encuentra en la playa enterrada quien logre abrirla gana la inmunidad ¡ CAMPISTAS ¿LISTOS?! — sonó el silbato y comenzó el desafío

30 minutos después

— kesesesesese la asombrosa yo se queda con la inmunidad kesesesesese

 _Confesionario Topos gritones: Lovino Vargas 25 años Chef Roma Italia_

— maldita patatera cerebro de pollo

 _Confesionario Topos gritones: Feliciano Vargas 23 años Escultor Venecia Italia_

— veeee mi fratello necesita relajarse

...

En la noche

— felicidades Julchen tienes la inmunidad estas a salvo por esta semana ahora iré a repartir los malvaviscos el primero es para ... Lucia, Kiku , Monika, Feliciano, Leila , Isabel , Ethan, Elizabetha, — luego miro a los otros dos seria ..— Julchen Lovino para uno de ustedes la historia en Drama total ha terminado uno de ustedes deberá tomar sus pertenencias, caminar por el muelle de la vergüenza subir al bote de los perdedores y no podra volver ¡ NUNCA JAMAS! el ultimo malvavisco es para ... Julchen , Lovino lo siento pero para ti el camino ha terminado

— bien

— veee fratello te voy a extrañar

— no llores maldición mas te vale ganar por los dos y alejarte de la marimacho patatas

 _Lovino Vargas_

 _25 años Chef_

 _Roma Italia_

 _Días 7_

 _Puesto 21_

— bueno quedan 20 y las cosas se pondrán mas interesantes ¿lograra Matt efectuar su alianza? ¿ Julchen habrá hecho trampa por el brazalete de salvación? ¿ Shun tendrá problemas con Yao por la falta de sueño ? Averiguenlo la próxima semana en Isla... Del ...Drama

 _Hola hasta aquí lo dejo esperó les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	4. Chapter 4

_Total Drama Hetalia_

 _Capitulo cuatro_

 _El juego de quemados_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Javani Milly Loca y Gonzoxkun por el apoyo espero les guste._

 _La última vez en isla del drama ... Los campistas tuvieron un desafío un poco cansado y cada quien hizo lo que quiso con su tiempo finalmente Shun el campista mas joven obtuvo la victoria para los bagres asesinos , Julchen obtuvo el brazalete de salvación y Lovino no sobrevivió ¿quien sera el próximo en salir ? Averigüenlo hoy en Isla del drama_

...

 _Bagres asesinos:_

— ¡ así no se calienta el horno! — dijo el francés alarmado a la inglesa que calentaba el horno de una manera más que bizarra

—¡ no te metas frog!

 _Confesionario Bagres asesinos: Francis Bonnefoy chef 25 años Paris Francia_

—¡ ¿en que estaba pensando ? Hay niños presentes !

 _Confesionario Bagres asesinos : Alice Kirkland Institutriz 23 años Londres Inglaterra_

—¡ Bloddy hell y lo dice el rey de la perversión !

...

Topos gritones

— hermana ¿que haces? — preguntó Monika

—kesesesese entreno para el siguiente desafío quien sabe tal vez pueda sacar a la machorra de aquí

— ¿ como sacaste a Lovino?

— exacto

 _Confesionario : Topos Gritones Julchen Biekdmitsh Químico farmacéutica 26 años Berlin Alemania_

— kesesesesee pueden considerarme la nueva reina de la maldad, solo que mas asombrosa

 _Confesionario : Topos Gritones Monika Bieldmiths Amaestreadora de perros 23 años Berlin Alemania_

— *suspiro * aveces parezco la mayor que la menor

...

Bagres asesinos

—¿ no te sientes mal aru ? ¿estas seguro que no quieres ir a casa?— pregunto Yao preocupado

— hermano , estoy bien ha pasado una semana del desafío no te preocupes — le respondió con una leve sonrisa

 _Confesionario Bagres asesinos : Lin Shun Wang estudiante de preparatoria 16 años Cotai Macau_

— quiero y respeto a mi hermano pero siento que se esta olvidando de si mismo no quiero ser molestia para el

...

—¡ campistas buenos días! ¿ listos para su siguiente desafío? — tomo el silencio como un si — bien los veré en las canchas

Más tarde

— este sera un divertido desafío de quemados,¿ simple verdad? Para equilibrar las cosas bagres asesinos uno de ustedes no pisara la cancha , Shun ganaste el desafío de insomnio la semana pasada por lo tanto estas exento de este

—¿ que? ..pero es que ...

— ya la escuchaste aru a la banca

El chico quemo con la mirada a Mathilde pero a esta como siempre le importó un comino sonó el silbato y comenzó el desafío

Topos gritones

—¡ listos todos demos todo lo que tenemos ! — ordeno la alemana en modo espartano

Bagres asesinos

— kol kol kol kol kol , esto sera pan comido

—¡hey! ¿quien te nombro a ti capitana comunista?

— yo lo hice da ¿algun problema?

—n-no ninguno

 _Confesionario Bagres asesinos: Anya Braginskaya florista 27 años Moscu Rusia_

— alguien tiene que poner orden aquí da

 _Confesionario Bagres asesinos: Alfred F Jones doble de riesgo 19 años Washington Estados Unidos_

— tengo que deshacerme de ella

...

Topos gritones

Monika analizaba con cuidado las estrategias el chino fue el primero en caer pero la rusa le dio a ella cosa que hizo que el italiano por primera vez se molestara y empezó a golpear a quien tuviera enfrente aunque cuando término el desafío este volvió a su aura tierna de siempre

 _Confesionario Topos gritones Monika Bieldmiths Amaestradora de perros 25 años Berlin Alemania_

— en verdad Feliciano acaba de sorprenderme

 _Confesionario Topos gritones Feliciano Vargas Escultor 25 años Venecia Italia_

—¿ vee que paso? No recuerdo nada veee

...

— felicidades topos gritones su recompensa los espera en playa alta ahora en cuanto a ustedes bagres asesinos los veo en playa baja para el desafío por el brazalete de salvación

...

— campistas el desafío es el siguiente deben calcular cuantos cangrejos estrellas y piedras hay en cada tazón una vez que hagan su calculo y descifren el código deberán abrir la caja fuerte ahí estará el brazalete de salvación

Y así comenzó el desafío Matt fue el primero en obtener el brazalete, después de el le siguió Guisselle Anya obtuvo otro Yao estuvo a punto de obtener el último pero se lastimó de nuevo la espalda así que tomo una decisión no iba a dejar que Alfred o Alice se quedaran con el brazalete

— hermano ¿estas bien?

— estoy bien aru ve por el brazalete

— pero hermano

— tienes que hacerlo por los dos aru ve

Mas tarde

 _Confesionario Bagres asesinos: Yao Wang Maestro de primaria 30 años Pekin China_

— estoy satisfecho aru se que el hará un buen trabajo

En la noche

— bien Mattew Anya Guiselle y Shun ustedes están a salvo esta semana ahora repartire el resto de los malvaviscos Francis, Alice, Yekaterina, Nikolai, Soo Jin — se quedó callada — Alfred Yao uno de ustedes no podrá continuar su camino a la final ... Uno de ustedes deberá caminar por el muelle de la vergüenza subir al bote de los perdedores y no podra volver ¡ nunca jamas! ... El ultimo malvavisco es para ... Alfred

—¿ que?— el menor era sostenido por sus compañeros ya que estaba por abalanzarse hacia a Alfred quien no dejaba de reírse con obvias intenciones de golpearlo

— tranquilo mon ami Yao nos lo pidió

— Shun aru calmante yo estaré bien aru ahora tu debes seguir aru por los dos prometelo aru

Finalmente se tranquilizó — lo prometo hermano

— ese es mi hermanito aru

En ese momento el chino se despidió de su hermano y sus compañeros y ahora podrían cambiar algunas cosas

 _Yao Wang_

 _Maestro de primaria_

 _30 años_

 _Pekin China_

 _Días 21_

 _Lugar 20_

— bueno quedan 20 ¿sera un cambio para los bagres asesinos? ¿ Alfred dejara de ser un fanfarrón? ¿ Feliciano recordara al mafioso que hay en su interior? Responderemos a esta y otras interrogantes la próxima vez en Isla... Del... Drama

 _Hasta aquí lo dejó espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	5. Chapter 5

_Total Drama Hetalia_

 _Capitulo cinco_

 _Un show de talentos desastroso_

 _Hola ¿como están ? Esperó que bien primero que nada una gran disculpa por el retraso y un agradecimiento a Javani por el apoyo espero les guste_

 _..._

 _La última vez en isla del drama :_

 _Los campistas se enfrentaron en un juego de quemados , Feliciano por defender a Monika saco el mafioso que lleva dentro, la buena racha de los bagres asesinos se perdió ... Y los hermanos se separan ¿ quien sera el siguiente en salir? Averiguenlo hoy en Isla... Del ... Drama_

Playa alta Topos gritones

— veee sigo sin recordar que sucedió — dijo el italiano sin recordar que sucedió hacia una semana

— Feli me defendiste ¿en serio no recuerdas?

— veee no

 _Confesionario Topos gritones : Feliciano Vargas 25 años escultor Venecia Italia_

— veeee quiero recordar que paso

...

Playa baja bagres asesinos

Tal parecía que los bagres asesinos se habían dividido desde que Yao se fue ya que muchos consideraban que Alfred era quien debía irse

 _Confesionario Bagres asesinos Anya Braginskaya 27 años florista Moscu Rusia_

— quien debía irse es ese panzon no Yao kol kol kol kol kol

...

Mas tarde

— atención campistas hoy comienza su quinto desafío y sera nada mas y nada menos que un show de talentos Feliciano ganaste el desafío de la semana pasada así que estas excento de participar ahora los demás deberán elegir a tres de ustedes para que los representen en el show mucha suerte

. . .

Topos gritones

Los topos ya estaban buscando a sus talentos Feliciano era bueno pintando al igual que Kiku Lucía tenia talento para la musica Julchen era una excelente guitarrista Leila podía hablar con delfines Isabel sabia bailar flamenco Ethan era bueno tocando el saxofón Elizabeta y Monika eran buenas para pelear

Por su parte los bagres asesinos tenían también sus talentos Anya y Yeka eran buenas para bailar ballet Nikolai era bueno con los cuchillos Jin era buena cantante Matt sabia tocar guitarra Alfred también Francis era un excelente chef Alice era buena ilusionista Shun un talentoso pianista y Guiselle era buena con los listones

Mas tarde

— bienvenidos al primer show de talentos de drama total como ya se había dicho cada equipo deberá elegir a tres de ellos para obtener un punto y los que ganen dos de tres serán los ganadores, bueno empezaré por los topos gritones Julchen Bieldmitsh y su guitarra

— kesesesesese todos alaben a la maravillosa yo

 _Confesonario Topos gritones Monika Bieldmitsh 23 años amaestradora de perros Berlin Alemania_

— quiero a mi hermana en serio pero a veces me avergüenza

...

— gracias Julchen bueno bagres asesinos es su turno Mattew Williams en representación de su equipo hará un show de malabarismo

 _Confesionario Mattew Williams 20 años Jugador de Hokey Otawa Canadá_

— las ventajas de ser invisible puedes tomar cosas y nadie te culpa

...

— gracias Mattew es turno de Isabel Fernández Carreiro que nos deleitara con un baile de flamenco

 _Confesionario Isabel Fernández Carreiro 25 años Maestra de primaria Madrid España_

— estoy muy contenta de mostrar algo de mis tierras

 _Confesionario Ethan Sondervan 25 años Organizador de eventos Brucelas Bélgica_

— Isabel es muy linda creo que tendré una oportunidad con ella

...

—bien Bagres 1 Topos 1 ahora es turno de Shun Wang con un solo de piano

 _Confesionario Bagres asesinos Lin Shun Wang 16 años estudiante de preparatoria Cotai Macau_

— solo espero que todo salga bien

...

— gracias Shun bueno son dos de tres para los bagres si los topos gritones logran alcanzarlos dependerá de el ultimo participante de los bagres asesinos para empatar. Bien Lucia Rivera tu turno

— bueno aquí voy

...

— bien el ultimo participante es Alfred F Jones con un solo de guitarra — dijo la danesa pero se vio que Alfred no salio con la guitarra si no con un diario el cual leyó en frente de todos echando de cabeza a mas de uno del equipo contrario razón por la cual los bagres volvieron a perder ya que los topos los vencieron en la muerte súbita — bueno bagres asesinos deberán prepararse para el desafío por el brazalete de salvación

...

— bien campistas el desafio es el siguiente deberán correr en linea recta y desenterrar las cajas de madera una de estas cajas tiene la llave de el brazalete de salvación listos ya. .

30 minutos después.

— muy bien Yekaterina tienes el brazalete los demás los esperó en la fogata para la ceremonia de eliminación

En la noche

— Yekaterina por esta semana estas a salvo ahora les daré los malvaviscos Mattew ,Jin, Nikolai , Alice , Guiselle , Francis , Shun...— silencio total...— Alfred Anya uno de ustedes debera tomar sus pertenencias caminar por el muelle de la vergüenza subir al bote de los perdedores y no podrá volver ¡ nunca jamas! .. Bien el ultimo malvavisco es para Alfred

—¡ blody hell un momento nosotros no la eliminamos !

— reglas son reglas

— esta bien da se quien fue y quiero que lo acaben por mi

 _Anya Braginskaya_

 _27 años_

 _Florista_

 _Moscu Rusia_

 _Días 28_

 _Lugar 19_

 _..._

 _Extra_

Se ve a alguien entrar al confesionario de los bagres asesinos y cambiar los votos en contra de Anya

— vaya vaya vaya eso va en contra de las reglas en fin quedan 18 ¿lograran los bagres asesinos descubrir al traidor? ¿recuperaran su buena racha? ¿que pasará ahora que Alfred echo de cabeza a todos en el equipo? Averiguenlo la próxima vez en Isla ... Del ... Drama

 _Hola por ahora aquí lo dejo ahora un pequeño adelanto los expulsados serán vistos en el capitulo 10 que sera un capitulo especial y cuando llegue al capitulo 13 dos van a volver uno elegido por mi el otro por el público osea mis lectores bueno sin mas me despido nos leemos_


	6. Chapter 6

_Total drama hetalia_

 _Capitulo seis_

 _una receta para el desastre_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien primero que nada agradezco a Javany y Arashi hetalia por el apoyo y también pido una disculpa por el retraso espero les guste_

 _La última vez es isla del drama ..._

 _Los bagres asesinos siguieron con su patética racha de derrotas frente a los topos gritones a pesar de los talentos de Mattew y Shun Alfred los hizo quedar mal todo parecía indicar que el americano seria el siguiente pero la eliminación de Anya fue la sorpresa de la noche parece que alguien hizo trampa ¿que pasara ahora con los bagres asesinos? ¿lograran recuperarse de su mala racha? Averiguenlo hoy en isla ..del .. Drama_

 _..._

 _Playa baja : bagres asesinos_

La situación se estaba poniendo demasiado tensa el equipo se había dividido en dos ya que la gran mayoría estaba de acuerdo que Alfred había sido el responsable de la eliminación de Anya

 _Confesionario Bagres asesinos : Im Soo Jin 20 años cantante de kpop Seul Corea del sur_

— esto esta mal muy mal ya nos estamos dividiendo

Mientras

— atención campistas es hora de su próximo desafío los veré en la cocina para comenzar — se escuchaba la voz de Mathilde en el autobús mientras los equipos se preparaban para el desafío — bien campistas el desafío de hoy es simple sera un desafío de cocina deberán preparar una entrada un plato fuerte y un postre

En ese momento los bagres asesinos se palmearon la frente ya que algunos no eran precisamente aptos para la cocina en especial Alice

 _Confesionario Bagres asesinos : Francis Bonnefoy 25 años chef París Francia_

— estamos fritos

 _Confesionario Bagres asesinos: Alice Kirkland 25 años institutriz Londres Inglaterra_

—bloddy hell ni que fuera para tanto

...

— muy bien así nos dividiremos Shun mi hermano y yo nos encargaremos del plato fuerte Mattew Nikolai y Alfred se encargaran de la entrada Yeka y Jin de los postres

—¡ bloddy hell ¿que se supone que voy a hacer yo? !

— tu pondrás los cubiertos no perderemos este desafío por tu pésimo paladar — le respondió Francis cosa que hizo enfadar a la inglesa y que el americano aprovecho para obtener una alianza

...

— entonces así quedamos Feli Monika e Isa se encargaran de la entrada Kiku Jul y yo nos encargaremos de el plato fuerte Eli Leila y Ethan se encargaran del postre

— bien

 _Primera prueba bagres asesinos entrada_

Los bagres asesinos hicieron como entrada un platillo frances algo leve cosa que llamo la atencion de Mathilde

 _Confesionario bagres asesinos Francis Bonnefoy chef 25 años paris francia_

—quizas tengamos la victoria asegurada pero no podemos confiarnos

 _Primera prueba topos gritones entrada_

La entrada de los topos gritones fue algo peculiar ya que Feliciano las convenció de preparar pasta

 _Confesionario Topos gritones Feliciano Vargas escultor 25 años Venecia Italia_

— veee pasta

 _Marcador Topos 0 Bagres 1_

 _Segunda prueba bagres asesinos plato fuerte_

El plato de los bagres asesinos hicieron un plato de origen chino que de igual manera llamo la atencion de los jueces

 _Segunda prueba topos gritones plato fuerte_

El plato fuerte de los topos gritones fue una combinacion de dos culturas la mexicana y la japonesa cosa que aunque parecio extraña fue convincente para los jueces

 _Marcador. Topos 1 Bagres 1_

Ahora todo dependía del postre lamentablemente Alfred no pudo resistirlo y término devorándolo parecía que todo estaba perdido para los bagres asesinos y que perderían a uno de los suyos otra vez pero Alfred tenia un as bajo la manga

—¿ estas loco? los escones de Alice son un fiasco

— pero si no lo intentamos Francis perderemos por default dude ademas ya me encargue de los topos

—¿ que hiciste que ?

 _Última prueba topos gritones postre_

Se suponía que el postre de Ethan Elizabetha y Leila eran unos waffles pero tal parece que no convencieron a los jueces —¿ que les pusieron estan demasiado salados?

—¿ que?

 _Última prueba bagres asesinos postre_

Alice presento sus escones y aunque tenian un extraño sabor sin duda eran mejores que los waffles de los topos aunque era obvio que Alfred les puso una trampa

..

 _Prueba por el brazalete de salvación_

— bien topos gritones de nuevo están en el reto de eliminación su prueba es muy sencilla deberán buscar siete piezas en un cofre si lo consiguen en menos tiempo lograran la salvacion

El tiempo paso Isabel al ser buena en memoria consiguio el brazalete mientras Monika notaba la mirada malvada de su hermana quizas sea la oportunidad para sacar a Elizabetha del juego

En la noche

— bien topos de nuevo nos encontramos en playa baja y en la fogata Isabel tienes el brazalete de salvacion y estaras a salvo ahora repartire Julchen Monika Kiku Lucia Feliciano Leila ustedes estan a salvo Ethan Elizabetha ... Uno de ustedes debera tomar sus pertenencias caminar por el muelle de la verguenza subir al bote de los perdedores y no podra volver NUNCA JAMAS y el ultimo malvabisco es para ... Ethan lo siento Elizabetha eres la siguiente en irte

— seguro tu los convenciste ¿no es asi saco de harina? Vas a caer lo juro

— kesesesesrse adios machorra

 _Elizabetha Evendari_

 _Edad 23 años_

 _Budapest Hungria_

 _Entrenadora de box_

 _Lugar 18_

— bueno quedan 17 ¿descubrirán a quien esta detrás de esto? ¿que sucedera ahora? Averiguenlo la proxima vez en un episodio mas de Isla del drama .

 _Hasta aquí lo dejare espero les haya gustado nos leemos en el próximo ._


	7. Chapter 7

_Total Drama Hetalia_

 _Capitulo siete_

 _Confianza_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Javani por la paciencia y el apoyo a este fic espero sea de su agrado_

 _La última vez en isla del Drama ..._

 _Los chicos tuvieron que preparar tres platos para el desafio todo parecia estar a favor de los topos gritones pero al parecer inesperadamente todo se volvio en su contra dandole a los bagres asesinos la victoria cosa que Julchen aprovecho para deshacerse de Eli ¿quien sera el siguiente en irse? ¿lograran desenmascarar a Alfred? Averiguenlo hoy en un episodio mas de Isla... Del... Drama_

 _..._

Todo parecía estar en calma pero a la vez asustaba tanta calma en el campamento. En ese momento Mathilde apareció con un altavoz como era su costumbre — campistas preparence porque hoy tendremos un desafío de confianza la idea es ver que tanto pueden confiar en sus compañeros así que los veré a fuera en 20 minutos

 _Confesionario Bagres asesinos Nikolai Arlovsky Edad 22 años Minsk Bielorusia_

— si se trata de confianza creo que todos sabemos en quien no podemos confiar

Mas tarde

—bien campistas aquí comienza la primera parte del desafio uno de ustedes intentara subir la montaña escalando mientras otro lo sostiene — dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa — Shun escalara por parte de los bagres asesinos mientras Alfred lo sostiene y por parte de los topos gritones Julchen subira mientras Kiku la sostiene el primero que llegue ganara la primera parte ¿listos ? En marcha

Todo iba bien bueno eso parecía ya que Álfred le jugo una pequeña broma a su joven compañero ya que jalo la cuerda demasiado fuerte rasgando parte de la camisa cosa que lo hiso enfadar y enrojecer de vergüenza y también hizo sonrojar a mas de una mientras Mathilde sonreía de manera burlona

— no esta nada mal — dijo ella a la cámara

—arg al diablo — subió como pudo para conseguir la victoria para su equipo desafortunadamente para los topos gritones las cosas no fueron muy bien ya que la cuerda de Julchen se rompió y culpo a su compañero

—¡vas a caer!

Segunda parte del desafío

—la segunda parte es muy sencilla uno de ustedes cocinara pez globo y uno de ustedes lo va a probar todos saben que el pez globo es el mas letal de la tierra asi que fijense en la coccion y la manera de cocinarlo. Por parte de los topos gritones sera Ethan Sondervan quien cocine e Isabel Fernandez quien lo pruebe mientras que por parte de los bagres asesinos Guiselle Bonefoy cocinara y su hermano Francis sera quien lo pruebe mucha suerte

Y asi lo hicieron la idea era preparar el pez globo sin envenenar a su compañero desafortunadamente a Guiselle no le salio muy bien la coccion del pez por lo que Francis termino en emergencias por intoxicacion

Mientras

— veee Mony mira lo que encontré — dijo Feliciano a Monika mientras sostenía un conejo y se preparaban para la ultima parte del desafio

— es muy lindo Feli

— vee la pasta se quema te lo encargo mientras vuelvo

Desafortunadamente ella no hizo un buen trabajo y el conejito fue deborado por una serpiente y esta fue devorada por un aguila por lo que le dijo que este habia huido ya no hubo tiempo para explicar ya que comenzo la tercera y ultima parte del desafio

Última parte del desafío

—bien campistas para desempatar deberán correr en vendas una carrera de obstáculos por parte de los topos gritones Leila estara vendada mientras que Feliciano la guiara y por parte de los bagres asesinos Nikolai tendra la venda y Soo Jin sera su guia

Todo parecía ir de mal a peor ya que Feliciano pensando en su conejito hizo perder a su equipo por lo que tuvieron que competir por el brazalete de salvación en una carrera de costales una vez que Isabel gano el brazalete debian prepararse para la fogata

—señor Vargas espere amn encontre su mascota en nuestra cabaña parece que buscaba algo de comer

— veee gratze Shun — dijo el italiano feliz yendose de ahi

 _"Seguro tiene sus razones"_ pensó Monika al ver la escena

Mas tarde

—bien campistas ha llegado el momento de la eliminación Isabel tu por ahora estas a salvo ahora repartire Lucia Julchen Ethan Leila Monika — silencio total — Kiku Feliciano uno de ustedes debera tomar sus pertenencias caminar por el muelle de la vergüenza subir al bote de los perdedores e irse y no podra volver NUNCA JAMAS y el ultimo malvavisco es para ... Feliciano lo siento Kiku tu historia en drama total ha terminado

— no se preocupe Mathilde san fue un honor Lu chan te estare apoyando desde Japon tienes que ganar por ambos

— bueno quedan 16 ¿quien sera el siguiente en irse? ¿seguiran los topos gritones perdiendo a los suyos ? Averiguenlo la proxima vez en un episodio mas de Isla del drama

 _Por ahora hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


End file.
